


Family Breakfast

by PeacefulPhoenix



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Pancakes!, So he's there too, When you're a chucker fan but also love Palomo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeacefulPhoenix/pseuds/PeacefulPhoenix
Summary: Tucker's basically given up all hope on waking up after 8am at this point. At least the person waking him up is worth it. Mostly.





	Family Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Posted first to writing-partners.tumblr.com! Check there to make requests or read things early

Tucker and Church woke up about the same time the bed started bouncing. Which was tragically ordinary. Really, they had to stop rewarding this behavior. Maybe today was the day to start. “Go away, Junior,” Tucker mumbled into the pillow.

The bouncing didn’t stop. 

“Come on, Junior, what time is it anyways?”

“8:01 am!” Junior replied cheerfully, plopping onto the bed and sitting cross-legged. “And you said I can wake you up after eight if I need something!”

“I’m going to kill you for making that rule, Tucker. Watch your back,” Church grumbled, words barely audible. His head had been under a pillow since Junior had come in the room. 

Tucker picked up a pillow and tossed it at Church. “Yeah I’m quaking in my boots. As soon as you can get out of bed anyways.” Junior was sitting there, smiling at both of them wide. He was still missing a couple of his front teeth. “Alright kiddo,” Tucker said now, “what was it you needed?”

“Attention,” Junior stated simply, nodding like that made perfect sense. 

Church groaned from under his pillow and Tucker just laughed. He sat up and pat his lap and Junior crawled over to sit on him. “We’ve talked about this, right?”

Junior looked this way and that before attempting a, “No?” After a look from Tucker he sighed and nodded his head. “Yes…”

“And what did we say?”

He took a deep breath, puffing up his cheeks before responding. “We said there’s a difference between what we want and what we need and stuff we want can wait until after you wake up and and and uh… and wanting stuff is okay but you might not get it but you should get stuff you need and just ‘cause you want stuff doesn’t mean you need it.” He nodded to himself, apparently quite proud of that list.

“Yup, that’s all right, good job.” He bounced his leg and rubbed Junior’s head. “So tell me again what you need.”

“Attention!”

Church groaned. “Oh for fuck’s sake.”

“Church said a bad word!”

“He sure did, honey.” Tucker closed his eyes for a minute and sighed. “Alright, kiddo. I’ll give you some attention. Just go to the kitchen and let me get dressed.”

Junior was already running out the door before he finished talking.

Church pulled the pillow off his face and finally turned to look at Tucker. “I can’t decide if you’re a bad dad ora great one,” he said.

“Stop checking out my ass,” Tucker tossed over his shoulder, not even checking if Church was, in fact, staring at his ass. But he’d guessed correctly. 

“You’re the one walking around nude.”

Tucker didn’t dignify that with a response. Instead he waited until he had on some sweatpants and a t-shirt to turn back. “I’m the best dad, by the way.”

“You know my favorite thing about you is how humble you are.”

“Your favorite thing about me is my everything!”

“Case in point.”

Tucker paused by the bed to give Church a quick kiss before continuing towards the door. “Get up soon if you want pancakes. Wait too long and I’m letting Junior have them.”

Church just grumbled in response.

When Tucker finally managed to drag himself to the kitchen, Junior had, of course, already climbed onto one of the bar stools at the island. He was practically vibrating as he watched Tucker walk the hallway. To get some nervous energy out, he was playing with his stuffed dog on the counter.

It was only when he was standing there in front of the stove that he noticed the two of them weren’t alone.

“Palomo? What’re you doing up?” Usually that kid didn’t wake up until noon. Or even later some days. Which hey, not a huge problem. It was summer after all. Sleeping in wasn’t the worst thing a kid could do with the free time. But it did make the fact he was up at 8 that much stranger.

The kid didn’t look up from his game when he responded, apparently quite intent on whatever video game he was playing these days. “Haven’t slept. And Junior said you were making breakfast.”

Had he really taken so long to get ready that Junior’d had time to tell Palomo? Or had he told him before even coming in to wake him up? If so that was awfully presumptuous but not really surprising. 

But really there was something more important here. “You haven’t slept?! I swear one of these days I’m gonna take that thing away and maybe you’ll actually sleep some.” Tucker knew he would never actually do that. 

“I’m pretty sure I would just find another way to stay up.” In part because of that.

Junior looked between them, swinging back and forth on the stool. “I sleep lots!”

“I know, Junior.” He just shook his head and ceded the point. “Look, do you guys want pancakes or not?”

“Yes!!” they both exclaimed in unison, Palomo putting down his game for a second and Junior picking up his dog and squeezing it hard. 

Tucker nodded before turning around to start gathering ingredients. “So what do we want in them, boys?”

They spoke at the same time again.

“Blueberries!”

“Chocolate chips!”

“Blueberry and chocolate chips!” Junior said after half a second, eyes going wide in wonder.

“That’s disgusting,” replied Palomo, sticking his tongue out and making a face.

“Nuh uh! It’s delicious and you’re just scared!” Junior shot back. “Dad, Palomo is scared of trying new things.”

Tucker pulled out both a bag of chocolate chips and a box of blueberries. “Yeah, whatever you say, kid.”

“See, dad said I’m right and you’re afraid of trying new things!”

“Daaaaaaaad!”

He gathering up all the eggs and milk and box of pancake dust and poured it into a big mixing bowl. He smiled to himself as he heard steps coming from the master bedroom. 

“You both suck and I’m the best and that’s just how it is.” Church sat down besides the boys and leaned onto the counter. Tucker hadn’t expected much from him but did he have to choose the rattiest pair of pajama pants and his rattiest shirt to wear at the same time? At least he should have been wearing one thing that wasn’t falling apart. 

“Aw, come on!”

Nevertheless, he shot him a smile. “Morning, darling. Blueberries or chocolate chips in your pancakes?”

Church made a face. “Neither. You guys are disgusting.”

Palomo’s mouth opened wide before he tried his best to look menacing. “Are not!” Junior nodded alongside him, also making his most intimidating face. Neither one could really pull off the look. 

When the batter was properly mixed, Tucker poured some into two seperate bowls, about half in one bowl, a quarter in one, and the rest in the mixing bowl. He added chocolate chips to the biggest portion, blueberries to another, and left the last one plain. 

“But I wanted blueberries and chocolate chips in mine!” Junior protested as he watched.

Palomo made a face again and Church didn’t look super pleased either. “That would taste horrible, Junior. Your dad is saving you, believe me,” he said before shaking his head and looking away.

“Fine…”

The grill sizzled as Tucker poured out the first batch of pancakes. 

Palomo had picked up his game again and Church stood up and walked around behind him. 

For a while it was pretty quiet again. 

Then, “You missed something,” Church muttered.

“What?” Palomo looked over his shoulder for half a second before looking back at the screen. 

So Church just reached over his shoulder and pointed. “You missed that thing, the crafting material or whatever.”

Palomo got a confused look on his face and looked at Church again. “Do you even play this game?”

There was a moment of silence then a quiet, “No…”

The kid sighed and turned back to his game. “Look see how it’s grey? That means I’m full of that resource. So no I didn’t miss it. Stop backseat gaming.”

Church put up his hands in defeat and returned to his seat.

Three plates with two pancakes each were put in front of the boys. “Breakfast is served,” Tucker   
joked as he poured out the next batch. Palomo hopped up from his stool to get butter and syrup, putting them in the middle of the counter then returning to his seat. 

When Tucker looked up from flipping the pancakes and saw Junior’s pancakes he sighed. “Church, take the syrup from our darling son would you?”

“Gladly,” Church said, stealing the bottle and pouring a healthy amount onto his own pancakes.

“HEY! I was using that!!”

Palomo looked over and then gave Junior a look. “Dude, you’ve drowned them. That’s gross.”

“You’re gross,” he replied, sticking out his tongue. 

“Boys…” Tucker warned, pointing between them with a spatula. “Keep this up and you’ll be cleaning up the dishes instead of Church.”

The man in question nearly choked on a bite of pancake and went into a coughing fit. When he finally came out of it he said, “Hey wait when did it become my job to do the dishes?”

“Around the time it became my job to make breakfast every morning.”

Church looked about as grumpy as ever and went back to eating his pancakes. Which is hard to look grumpy while doing. But then after another bite he looked at the boys. “You guys better keep fighting so I don’t have to do any work.”

“Well it’s no fun to fight when someone tells you to!” Palomo argued. Junior nodded alongside him. “It has to be spontaneous and dangerous and holy sjitedgy!”

“Yeah that bright teal hair is really edgy. Try dying it black and growing it out over your eyes. Then we can talk.” Tucker gave a very pointed look at Church.

“Hey let’s leave my emo phase out of this.”

Palomo looked over wide-eyed and then sang, “Pics or it didn’t happen!”

Church looked Palomo dead in the eyes. “That’s the point idiot. I want to pretend it didn’t happen.”

“Oh… Ya know what that’s valid.”

Tucker was just about to slide more pancakes when he noticed what Junior was doing. “Stop! You’re gonna get syrup on your dog!”

Junior looked up and around at the other people around the island, the picture of innocence. “Well he wants pancakes too…”

“Stuffed animals don’t get pancakes, Junior!” Tucker tried to lean over to grab the dog away from his kid but nearly burnt himself in the process. So Church grabbed it instead.

Palomo just shook his head. “God, you’re so stupid.”

“You’re stupid!”

“And you’re both doing the dishes.”

“Thanks kids,” Church said with a shit-eating grin. 

Tucker put his head in his hands and muttered, “I hate this family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are the things that keep writers like me going so if you liked, consider leaving one or both! And kudos to you for reading <3


End file.
